La Légende des Siècles
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: L'histoire passe, les nations grandissent, s'élèvent et se détruisent. Seuls les souvenirs demeurent. 1956, Canonverse. PruAus.


Bien le bonjour !

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

29 janvier 2018. Comme le veut une tradition que j'ai moi-même instaurée (ahem), c'est le jour d'un PruAus annuel. Outre le fait que je célèbre mes vingt ans. Cette année, vu un petit passage à vide de plusieurs mois qui est plus ou moins résolu désormais, je suis allée dépoussiérer un OS que j'avais écrit pour la PruAusWeek2016 et publié sur Tumblr sous le titre de "Centuries" pour les défis lettres, photographies et moments historiques. En vrai j'ai adoré me prêter au jeu de la traduction (et surtout de l'amélioration à mon humble avis) donc je vous présente aujourd'hui un texte inédit et que j'apprécie malgré son âge et sa longueur dérisoire :)

Titre : La Légendes des Siècles (copyright Victor Hugo mon amour)

Pairing : PruAus

Rating : K

Résumé : l'histoire passe, les nations grandissent, s'élèvent et se détruisent. Seuls les souvenirs demeurent.

Genre : drame, romance

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas de page pour des notes historiques, linguistiques et littéraires (rien que ça) !

* * *

La Légende des Siècles

 _1956_.

Le tonnerre gronda dans les montagnes qui entouraient le manoir d' _Österreich_. Il ne pleuvait pas encore. Un éclair déchira le ciel une nouvelle fois, Roderich sursauta. Apparemment, il ne dormirait pas cette nuit. Il en était incapable. La foudre le tenait éveillé désormais, à chaque fois. C'était le même bruit, le même mot. _Blitz_. Le vacarme insupportable qui lui rappelait les guerres mondiales. Impossible de ne plus entendre les cris, la souffrance, les bombardements, les hurlements d'agonie.

L'Autrichien quitta son lit, ces draps si froids et si vides. Il tenta de calmer ses battements de cœur, comme si une simple pression de la main pouvait les ralentir. Il fallait qu'il oublie l'orage, il fallait qu'il trouve de quoi occuper son esprit et le détourner des pensées horrifiques qui accompagnaient le bruit honni. Il se mit à faire les cent pas pendant un moment, en attendant le prochain éclair.

Puis il gagna l'imposante bibliothèque qui se trouvait face à son lit, et pensa que, peut-être, elle pouvait l'aider à apaiser son esprit perturbé. Après tout, il avait toujours adoré la lecture. Les livres avaient la capacité de régler à peu près tous les problèmes : on y trouvait toujours un je-ne-sais-quoi de magique qui transportait dans d'autres contrées, d'autres temps, d'autres mœurs, qui toujours résonnaient avec vos passions, mais permettaient de les oublier si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Alors Roderich fit la lumière dans sa chambre et se dévissa la nuque pour lire les titres qu'il avait à portée de main et en trouver un qu'il lui plairait de lire sur le moment.

Peu lui parlèrent instantanément, mais une vieille tranche à la gravure fatiguée retint son attention. Il sentit son estomac se nouer. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait plus ouvert et lu cet ouvrage depuis des siècles. _Tristrant_. L'histoire de Tristan et Iseut. Un original d'Eilhart von Oberg. Un ouvrage vieux de plusieurs siècles en effet. La plupart des historiens et des philologues auraient tué pour le lire, et pourtant Roderich... Roderich pouvait le parcourir aussi souvent qu'il le voulait, mais s'en abstenait néanmoins. Il n'était même pas certain d'encore déchiffrer le moyen haut-allemand ...

Il s'agissait davantage d'un manuscrit que d'un livre comme on l'entendait à l'époque. Eilhart l'avait composé et écrit huit siècles auparavant sur du parchemin rêche. Huit siècles... Et pourtant _Österreich_ avait été si soigneux et méticuleux depuis, que l'ouvrage paraissait encore comme neuf, un peu défraîchi peut-être, mais il semblait ne pas avoir vieilli. Et pourtant... Dieu savait combien il était vieux désormais. Et combien de souvenirs précieux il contenait entre ses pages, comme une deuxième histoire à lire en filigrane.

Ce manuscrit avait été un cadeau. Un cadeau que _Preußen_ avait offert à _Österreich_ , des siècles plus tôt. Écrit tout spécialement pour lui. Il sourit en se souvenant des manières timides et maladroites de Gilbert quand il avait tendu le précieux ouvrage à Roderich. Ils étaient si jeunes... Des enfants encore. Certes, Gilbert, déjà à ce moment-là, avait l'air un peu plus âgé que l'Autrichien, mais ce dernier ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Il se souvint de la peau pâle, du garçon pâle, mais de la personnalité colorée. Elle lui manquait.

Il lui manquait.

 _Tristrant_ avait été le premier cadeau de Gilbert. Roderich le chérissait de tout son cœur, et pas seulement parce qu'il aimait l'histoire narrée et la lecture. C'était un livre précieux, spécial à ses yeux. Et au fil des années, il l'avait rempli de notes, de lettres, de dessins puis de photographies, une fois qu'on l'eût inventée. Chacun de ces éléments avait un lien avec Gilbert, et avait été soigneusement conservé entre les lourdes pages.

Cela commençait au début du douzième siècle, et dès ce moment l'histoire de l'humanité semblait pouvoir être racontée à travers leurs souvenirs entreposés là. Des esquisses que des peintres avaient utilisées pour les peindre tous les deux, ou même Gilbert seul. Van Eyck, Rubens, Picasso. Des crins du cheval que Gilbert avait offert à Roderich vers 1500, compagnon fidèle qu'il avait monté en de nombreuses occasions, y compris des batailles, jusqu'à ce que la vieillesse les force à se séparer. Des lettres, qu'ils avaient échangées des siècles durant -mais seulement les réponses de Gilbert. De la même façon, les missives signées de la main de Roderich avaient été soigneusement gardées par leur destinataire. Les mots changeaient, les temps changeaient, la langue elle-même changeait au fil des siècles. Et puis venaient les photographies.

Gilbert avait immédiatement aimé les clichés, tellement plus aisés à réaliser que les tableaux qui nécessitaient des heures de pose que le caractère impétueux du Prussien pouvait difficilement supporter. Il avait acheté tous les appareils un jour appelés photographiques qui avaient existé, et avait pris énormément de photos accumulées pendant des années. La plupart représentait Roderich. Dès lors, il avait commencé à photographier lui aussi, pour en avoir quelques-unes de l'albinos.

Il trouva un cliché d'eux, sincèrement heureux. Une œuvre d'Elizabeta, s'il se souvenait bien. Elle l'avait réalisée par surprise pendant une _garden party_ que Roderich avait organisée en 1853. Gilbert semblait encore plus magnifique que jamais dans son uniforme, mais son sourire était aussi lumineux qu'à l'ordinaire alors qu'il offrait une chevalière ouvragée à Roderich -celle qu'il portait encore, en toute circonstance. _Österreich_ , pris au dépourvu mais ravi, souriait avec une joie sincère.

D'autres photographies dataient des nombreuses guerres qui avaient déchiré les siècles, de manœuvres militaires, de signatures de traités, d'armistices. Et d'autres étaient plus intimes, bien entendu : ils en avaient prises certaines ensemble, s'embrassant, leurs mains entrelacées, dansant, prenant le thé ou dégustant un _schnaps_ , tant de scènes insignifiantes du quotidien. Certaines avaient pour décor le manoir autrichien, celui-là même où se tenait _Österreich_ ce soir, d'autres montraient un paysage prussien. Certaines de Vienne, d'autres de Berlin, d'autres encore d'Italie ou d'Espagne où ils s'étaient, à maintes reprises, retrouvés pour des vacances impromptues et secrètes.

Comme s'ils étaient humains, comme s'ils avaient une vie privée. Certes, ils avaient réussi à s'en créer une, où ils étaient ensemble et où rien ni personne ne pouvait les atteindre -ni pays, ni nation, ni guerre, ni politique. Et tout cela était resté intact dans ce vieux livre rempli à mesure que les années et les siècles avaient passé.

La dernière photo avait presque dix ans. On l'avait prise chez Gilbert, quelques mois après avoir signé le traité. _Preußen_ n'existait plus. Mais Gilbert était toujours là, à l'époque. Il paraissait malade, mais souriait pour le portrait malgré tout. Il devenait humain jusqu'à ce que, même cela, ce fut plus qu'un organisme de plusieurs siècles ne pouvait en supporter.

Le regard violet de Roderich attrapa les yeux de Gilbert sur le papier glacé noir et blanc. Il se souvenait à présent. Il se rappelait pourquoi il ne lisait pas _Tristrant_ plus souvent. Il effleura du bout des doigts le visage qui n'avait jamais été plus pâle. Il pouvait encore sentir la douceur des cheveux d'argent, des mains qui jadis vagabondaient dans sa propre chevelure. Il pouvait encore entendre la voix profonde et basse qui fredonnait les vieilles _Minnesangs_ puis des morceaux classiques et enfin du jazz. Il pouvait encore sentir le vide dans son cœur. Il ressentait encore la douleur.

Dehors, l'orage avait cessé. Peut-être qu'il pourrait dormir maintenant. Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver Gilbert, là-bas, dans ses rêves d'un temps meilleur où son amant se tenait encore à ses côtés.

« Bonne nuit, Gilbert. »

Pendant un instant, il pensa avoir entendu une réponse. Il soupira. Ce n'était que la pluie qui commençait à tomber contre sa fenêtre.

* * *

F I N

* * *

Fun fact : à la base il ne s'agit que d'une scène d'un projet plus large, qui a ceci dit de moins en moins de chances de voir le jour.

Traductions

Österreich : Autriche (allemand)

Preußen : Prusse (allemand)

Blitz : éclair (allemand)

Notes

 _La Légende des Siècles_ est un recueil de poèmes composé par Victor Hugo, qui envisageait cette œuvre comme un ensemble censé (d)écrire l'histoire de toute l'humanité. Il avait de l'ambition le Victor mais c'est pour ça qu'on/que je l'aime. Aussi cette idée de titre m'est venue naturellement quand j'ai transposé "centuries" en français parce que ça correspond bien aux redécouvertes de Roderich.

Le Blitz était la stratégie allemande de bombardements "éclairs"durant la Deuxième guerre mondiale.

Le _Tristrant_ est un poème en moyen haut-allemand composé par Eilhart von Oberg entre 1170 et 1180. C'est la première version connue en allemand de l'histoire de Tristan et Iseut, les amants maudits de la matière de Bretagne, dont des versions en dialectes d'ancien français existaient déjà par ailleurs (celles de Béroul et de Thomas d'Angleterre notamment, mais Marie de France en a aussi fait les protagonistes d'au moins un lai et bon sang qu'est-ce que ça me manque la littérature médiévale). Il existe aussi une saga norroise. Je recommande le tout, c'est beau.

Le moyen haut-allemand est l'appellation de la langue allemande telle qu'elle était parlée entre 1050 et 1350. Plus j'en apprends au niveau linguistique diachronique (ça peut faire peur mais c'est fascinant) plus je réalise que les Nations hetaliennes connaissent un nombre incalculable de langues et de "versions" d'une même langue et c'est une idée qui me plait bien.

Un peu de peinture : Van Eyck, peintre flamand du XVe siècle (retable de _l'agneau mystique_ , portrait des _Epoux Arnolfini_ ) - Rubens, peintre baroque flamand des XVIe et XVIIe siècles (il a notamment décoré les galeries du Palais du Luxembourg sous Marie de Médicis) - Picasso, peintre espagnol qui sévit au XXe siècle ( _Guernica, La Vie)_.

Minnesang : ancienne forme de littérature germanique, liée surtout au moyen haut-allemand, il s'agissait de chansons d'amour (Minne étant le mot pour amour) héritées de la tradition de l'amour courtois véhiculée par troubadours et trouvères sur les territoires de langues "françaises" (oc et oïl), dont les équivalents germaniques étaient appelés Minnesänger. Je ne m'étendrai pas plus sur le sujet mais si vous voulez plus d'info j'adorerai en parler plus longuement donc n'hésitez pas.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce texte et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez !

A bientôt !

Niniel.


End file.
